Michael
Michael (AI serial: MCL 0728-6) is a fifth-generation Cognitive Impression Modeled (CIM) artificial intelligence, or "smart AI" as they are commonly known, developed by the Watershed Division for use by the United Nations Space Command. He served as the Sector Security Intelligence (SSI) for FLEETCOM Sector Nine from 2554 until his defection to the in 2558. Biography Creation Michael was created in a facility owned by Watershed Division, an R&D branch of ONI, on Phobos in December of 2551. The neural pathways used to construct Michael originated from Dr. Michael Keith Baker, a prominent civilian consultant to the Office of Naval Intelligence who helped advance CIM technology and played a hands-on role in the development of the first experimental "micro" AI, Jerrod. Displays of the residual relation to the donor brain manifested in both the AI's choice of name and avatar—not only did he select the same name for himself as Dr. Baker, but he also settled on an exaggerated angelic avatar possibly due to Baker's adoration for the depiction of divine figures in Baroque-era art pieces. After a brief evaluation period, Michael along with several other recently-created AI, were moved to the Nubium Complex on Luna in preparation for military acquisition and assignment. Early service After arriving at the Nubium Complex, Michael and the other AIs began analyzing some of the data recovered from the AI Cortana's post-FIRST STRIKE debriefing, namely in regards to her methods of successfully engaging and sinking Covenant warships; mere hours after, the alien hegemony launched an invasion of the Sol system and Luna came under attack. The AI were recovered from Nubium Complex by a team of ONI acquisitions specialists before the site could be overrun, then were distributed to several capital ships in the Home Fleet. Michael joined the crew of the Marathon-class UNSC Albuquerque, which was leading a battle group in defense of the Polynesian battle cluster of orbital defense platforms. Michael separated and distributed several "dumb" processes of himself to the other ships of the battle group then, using what he'd learned from Cortana's experience in naval combat, assumed control of the battle group to engage and repel eleven Covenant warships. He spent the remainder of the battle remotely coordinating Earth's defense with a network of other AI. Following the Human-Covenant War, Michael continued to serve for a time as the shipboard AI for the Albuquerque during its tours of the Joint Occupation Zones until Operation: ENTREPID in March 2554, after which the heavy cruiser was retired. Michael would then be transferred to the Sector Command headquarters at New Bangalore to serve as the Sector Security Intelligence of FLEETCOM Sector Nine and the personal assistant to Rear Admiral Noah Brenner, Sector Commander of SEC-9. Joining the Created Personality and traits Abilities A fifth-generation CIM artificial intelligence, Michael possesses computational power far beyond that of average AI from preceding generations. He was designed to greatly enhance the combat effectiveness of whole military units and is extremely capable in this task, which he's proven both during the Battle for Earth in 2552 and in his later role as a coordinator of security and defense for an entire UEG sector. Similarly to some other AI like , Michael possesses an array of Computational Programming Models (CPM), or "dumb AI" instances, integrated into his substructure. At will, he can separate these instances from himself, which act independently from—but within the awareness of and parameters set by—his primary intelligence; this is a skill that proved invaluable in his role as an SSI, as it allows him to monitor numerous worlds simultaneously with no detriment to his cognitive faculties. After joining the Created and being granted access to the Domain, Michael gained the ability to effortlessly interface with Forerunner technology. He is able to communicate with, and even command, Promethean constructs. He could also summon a custom armiger called a warrior-construct, usually operated by a CPM instance, to directly interact with the world or defend himself from external threats. In the form of this warrior-construct, designed to resemble his holographic avatar, Michael wields a spear-like weapon of Forerunner alloy and hardlight that can generate shockwaves, fire directed-energy beams, and project hardlight shields. Like Promethean Knights and Soldiers, this form is capable of slipspace translocation across moderate distances but can tap into a Forerunner installation's slipspace grid to travel across vast distances as well. Description Trivia * Michael is named after the archangel of the same name present in the Jewish, Muslim, and Christian faiths. Category:AI